Sisterly Moments
by happy and free
Summary: After their parents split, Elsa has taken on the responsibility of looking after her younger sister, Anna. Follow these two as they share laughs tears, and chocolate.
1. My Sister's Man

_Beep beep beep._

Anna groaned as she grabbed her phone off of her nightstand. She opened her bleary eyes and swiped at the "snooze button."

 _Five more minutes of sleep won't hurt._ The girl thought to herself as she pulled the covers over her head. Just then the door to her room swung open to reveal a platinum blonde. Anna sighed. Now it was really time to get up.

"Anna, it's time to get up." Elsa said.

The redhead groaned and rose up from her covers. "Els, I don't think I can go to school today, I'm feeling a little under the weather." Anna said, attempting to make her voice sound gravelly. Elsa rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. This gesture told Anna that today _was not_ the day.

The younger sister of the two giggle nervously as she removed the covers from her legs and got up. "It was worth a try." She said, getting Elsa to finally crack a smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just hurry and get ready. We can't have you late for school." Elsa said, starting towards the door. Anna waved her hand.

"Oh it's alright if im late, Mr. Winters never says anything when I come in late." The girl explained. Elsa leaned against the doorway.

"Anna, how are you late when I have you to school at least 20 minutes before the bell rings?" The older girl questioned.

Anna laughed nervously once again. "I think I'll just be getting ready now." The strawberry blonde said, closing her room door. Elsa laughed and just continued onto the kitchen.

She was happy to see her sister back to her normal self after what happened with their parents. They had recently gotten a divorce and went their separate ways. Iduna, their mother had ventured to Italy for her job photography and their father, Agnarr, had enlisted back into the military in order to become a higher ranking officer than he was before.

This meant Elsa was now Anna's legal guardian since the girl had no one else. Not that Elsa minded, she loved having her younger sister around her 24/7. She just wished that her parents would've thought of Anna before they thought of making any drastic decisions.

"Hey Els, have you seen my soccer cleats?" Anna said, walking in with her backpack.

"Yeah, go in my room and you should see them on my window seal. I had to go wash them in the laundry room because SOMEBODY forgot." Elsa said jokingly.

Anna gave a sorrowful look. "Sorry Els, I was going to but I guess I forgot because of all the homework I had last night." The girl said before disappearing into the hallway. Elsa just laughed and shook her head. Her sister could be such a goofball sometimes.

Once the two sisters were ready, they headed out of their apartment and rushed into Elsa's car, trying to avoid the cold winter snow. Once they got on the road, Anna turned to her sister.

"So Els, are you excited for our movie night tonight? I recorded some disney movies on the Dvr for us." Anna told her excitedly.

Elsa sighed. She forgot that Friday nights are her and Anna's movie nights. "Anna, I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Tadashi and I are were going to a poetry lounge downtown." She told her younger sister in a sorrowful tone.

Anna's face fell. "Oh, well that's okay. It's no big deal." The girl said. Elsa glanced over to her sister and gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks sis."

Anna plastered on a fake smile. "No problem."

Even though she said it was "no problem," it actually was a problem. Anna missed being able to hang out with her sister. Ever since Elsa and Tadashi got in a relationship, her sister barely had time for her. It seemed like every time Anna wanted to do something with her sister, she would always reply with-

"Oh sorry Anna but Tadashi and I-"

Don't get her wrong. Anna liked Tadashi. He was a likeable guy. She just wished she was able to spend time with her sister as much as he did. Anna wouldn't dare tell her sister about this though. This is the first time Anna seen her sister so happy since their parents divorce. Anna didn't want to ruin this for her, even if it might hurt her.

Once they pulled up to the school, Anna bid her sister a goodbye and then rushed inside the doors. Elsa then pulled out of the parking lot and continued to drive to work.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Elsa greeted happily as she entered the bakery. Elsa loved her job. Being able to bake with friends and family? What more could you ask for? The bakery was owned by her aunt Michelle, who had been more present in both Elsa and Anna's lives after the divorce. Michelle looked up.

"Good morning dear, you seem to be in a good mood." Michelle noticed.

"It's probably because of Tadashi. Did you guys go on a date or something?" Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin asked, wiggling her eyebrows. The platinum blonde laughed at her cousin's actions as she tied her apron around her waist.

"No, but we are going to a poetry lounge tonight." Elsa said, failing to keep all excitement out of her voice.

"Wow poetry, how exciting." Hiccup, a long time friend of Elsa said, coming out of the back kitchen with a fresh batch of cookies.

"Well don't sound so excited." Elsa told her friend, who stuck is tounge out in response.

"Oh don't mind him Els, he's just mad because Merida didn't reply back to him yesterday." Rapunzel explained, kneading dough.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "How could she not think it was funny!? The Ugandan knuckles meme is always funny!"

Rapunzel sighed and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup, your memes are never funny."

"What? But you guys always respond with laughing emojis in the group chat."

"Hiccup, we just do that so we don't feel bad about not responding." Elsa explained.

Hiccup gasped. "Well excuse me! I guess I'm the only one who knows what real humor is!" The man said before walking back into the kitchen with a "humph." The three ladies in the front all looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Once the giggles died down, Michelle turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, isn't this the third week in a row you're doing something with Tadashi? I'm sure Anna is getting a bit lonely." Michelle said.

Elsa rose an eyebrow. "Anna? Nah, I think she's too busy with soccer and school to really notice."

"Still, it's good to set time aside for family." Michelle said.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, it's just about 8:00, so let's get the day started."

* * *

Anna was trying her absolute best to not fall asleep in her biology class. Too bad Mr. Wesselton had such a boring voice. Just before she was about to fall into her slumber, she felt something hit her. Anna's head jerked up and she seen a piece of paper crumbled up on her desk.

She looked over to the direction it came from and saw her best friend, Kristoff smiling at her with a smug expression on his face. Anna rolled her eyes and opened up the paper. It was a drawing that was seemingly supposed to be Mr. Wessleton but with an exaggerated larger nose. Anna failed to hide the chuckle that escaped from her lips.

"Ms. Arrendelle, would you like to let the class know what is so amusing to you?" The teacher asked impatiently.

 _You_. Anna thought.

"Nothing, sorry for the interruption Mr. Weaslto- I MEAN Mr. ahem Wesselton." The girl said, nervously. Mr. Wesselton eyed the girl and then continued to teach. Anna looked over to her friend who was laughing quietly in hysterics at this point. Anna glared at him.

Once the bell finally rang, Anna marched straight over to Kristoff and punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow, you know, you're punches hurt for such a small person." Kristoff said, rubbing his shoulder.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You almost got me in trouble." She said as she made her way out of the classroom. Kristoff followed behind her.

"No. YOU almost got YOURSELF in trouble. Nobody told you to laugh at that drawing." The boy said as the entered into the cafeteria.

"Whatever."

Once the two friends got their trays, they went to go sit by their friends Moana and Olaf. They all greeted each other and began to eat.

"Hey Anna, is that weirdo from your soccer team still bothering you?" Moana asked. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Of course, she has never stopped." The girl replied.

Moana sighed. "Anna, you have to tell Elsa about this, it's never okay to bully."

"Moana's right." Olaf chided.

"Guys relax, it doesn't really bother me. Besides, since she's a senior, she'll be gone after this year."

"Yeah but, it still doesn't make okay for her to treat you like that. Have you at least tried to talk to the coach about it?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded. "Yep, but lucky for Mindy the coach is her mother. So whenever Mindy does something mean or disrespectful, she can get away with it." She explained.

"But that's not right." Olaf said.

Anna shrugged in response.

"You're a tough kid Anna, if that would've happened to me, I would have been kicked their-"

"Kristoff!" Anna said in a warning tone.

The blond boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

* * *

 _~Wednesday~_

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" Anna repeated as she unlocked the door to her and Elsa's apartment. The girl had decided to take a shortcut on her way home today and well...she fell into a cold stream of water. At least her back and duffle bag stayed dry though. When Anna entered the apartment she discovered that all the lights were turned off.

 _Why are all the lights turned off? Elsa said she never like a dark house._ Anna contemplated.

Anna closed the front door and then proceeded to fish her phone out of her backpack. Once she found it she turned it on. She had two missed calls from Elsa and one text from Elsa. She decided to read the text first.

 _Hey Anna, Tadashi and I are at the movies. Give me a text when you make it home. I love you._

Anna got teary eyed as she read the message. She wasn't going to see her sister again? This was the fourth night in a row that the sisters had gone without seeing each other. Anna was really beginning to miss her sister, but it didn't seem like her sister felt the same way.

"Oh what am I crying about? I'm acting like a big baby. I should be happy for Elsa." Anna told herself as she walked back into her room.

But...She was getting a bit lonely.

* * *

~ _Thursday~_

"Come on, Anna! Get it together!" Mindy yelled from across the field. The soccer was practicing on how to score a goal from up close. So far, Anna was the only who hadn't scored and their coach was not going to end practice until they had all scored a goal.

"I'm trying!" Anna yelled back.

The poor girl was really getting frustrated. She could barely focus because of Mindy and the coach shouting in her ear. And to top it off she was still stressed about the situation with Elsa. After a few more missed goals, the coach allowed the team to have a water break.

While Anna was walking towards her duffle bag, Mindy stuck out her leg making Anna fall face first in the snow. This caused everyone, including the coach to chuckle. Anna gasped.

"Hey!" She said, walking towards Mindy.

"Hi." Mindy said simply.

Anna shoved Mindy which forced her to stumbled back a bit. The coach gasped.

"Anna! You're are out of line!" The coach said.

Anna gave a look of astonishment. "What? But she started it!"

"I don't care! You need to be more mature!"

"Me? She's the senior here! If anyone needs to be more mature it's her!"

"That's it! I'm calling your sister! You're done practicing for today!" The coach announced.

"What?! But I-"

"No buts! Leave now!"

Anna huffed as she walked off the field and into the bleachers.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you tried to fight her?" Elsa asked her sister who had a very annoyed look on her face at the moment.

"No. I just shoved her because she had tripped me on purpose. Fighting and shoving are two very different things Elsa."

"Okay well I'm happy you stood up for yourself but there was no need to get physical with her." Elsa said in a serious tone.

"Get physical with her? Elsa, she's way bigger than me and you're acting like i could've seriously injured her. Are you- are you taking her side?" Anna accused.

"What? No Anna of course not. It's just not like you to go around shoving people. Is there something bothering you?" Elsa asked as she pulled into the parking lot.

Anna sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. "No." She said as she got out of the car and began walking towards the building. Elsa sat in the car as she watched her sister make her way into the building.

"I guess we'll talk about this later then." She said to herself.

* * *

After Anna had taken her shower, she walked into the living room and seen her sister sitting on the couch on her laptop. The younger girl decided to just go straight into the kitchen without saying a word.

 _Maybe if I don't say anything, she won't notice me._ The girl thought.

"Anna." Elsa called.

Anna sighed as she turned around.

"Come sit down, please." Elsa requested. Anna did as she was told and then sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you now?" Elsa prodded.

Anna sighed. "Nothing. I'm fine Els." The girl said as she began to rise up.

"Sit down." Elsa commanded, a serious tone in her voice. Anna did as she was told once again and sat back down.

"Anna, I know there's something bothering you. Otherwise you would've simply ignored Mindy and just went on about your business. So I'm going to ask you one more time, Anna what is bothering you?"

There was a long silence. Anna really didn't want to tell her but she knew that Elsa was going to get it out of her somehow. So she decided to just get it all off her chest.

"I miss you Els." The girl said quietly.

"Huh?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I miss you." Anna repeated. "I miss being able to spend time with you and watch movies. I miss building snowmen, miss doing each other's hair, I miss-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Anna slow down. What are you talking about? We always do those things." Elsa said.

Anna shook her head. "No we don't. Not since..." She trailed off.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Not since what?"

The younger girl sighed. "Not since you and Tadashi got together." She admitted finally. Elsa's eyes widened.

 _Aunt Michelle was right._ She thought.

"Come here." The older girl said, opening her arms. Anna immediately got up and sat beside her sister, resting her head on her collarbone. Anna began to let her tears flow.

"Anna I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" She asked, stroking her sister's hair.

"You just seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin it for you." Anna said in between sobs.

"Okay, shh. It's okay. Sweetheart, you could've told me, I would've taken time out for us." Elsa explained.

Anna looked up. "Really?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

Elsa smiled. "Of course. You're my baby sister."

Anna gave a big smile and embraced her sister with as much strength as she could. "Thanks Els."

"Don't thank me. I'm your sister. This is a natural thing."

Anna nodded and sighed in contentment. "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, let me go fix the popcorn." Elsa said, getting up.

"Can we watch Titanic?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, are you going to cry this time?" Elsa asked teasingly.

Anna chucked. "Of course not, I got all my tears out just now." The girl joked. Elsa laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Her sister was one loveable person.

* * *

 **Annnnnnd done! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Anyways...I hope you guys liked it! Tell what you thought about it in the reviews. And I also need some answers for this question:**

 **SHOULD I TURN THIS INTO A ONE SHOT SERIES?**

 **Tell me in the reviews. Well, that's all for now.**

 **Stay tuned! 😎😎😎**


	2. Taking Care of Elsa

_BOOM!_

The thunder echoed loudly through the apartment. Each sound of thunder would be soon followed by a bright flash of lightning. Anna was curled up on the couch wrapped in her blanket with her phone in hand, playing piano tiles. She chose to play games on her phone to distract herself from the fact that Elsa had not gotten home from work yet. The storm outside seemed to be worsening which didn't help calm her nerves.

 _Where could she be?_ The girl thought. A loud clap of thunder interrupted her thoughts, causing the girl to jump. Just then, she heard the jingle of keys ringing from the other side of the door. She gasped in excitement before attempting to get off the couch to open the door only for her feet to get tangled up in her blankets causing her to fall face first onto the floor.

"Ow..." The girl whined. Just then the door opened, reveling Elsa standing there with a very puzzled expression on her face.

"Anna..." She started. "What...are...you...doing?" The platinum blonde asked slowly. The younger girl then proceeded to roll around and stand to her feet.

"Waiting for you. And then I fell." She explained with a giggle staring at her sister. Once she looked at her sister though, she noticed something was...off. Elsa's nose was red and she seemed to have gotten paler. She was also shivering.

"Whoa Els you look horrible." Anna told her, sounding mortified.

Her sister deadpanned. "Thanks, that makes my self esteem shoot up. No worries for my date with Tadashi tonight, right?" She replied sarcastically as she closed the door and hung her coat. She was then interrupted by a wave of coughs.

Anna winced.

 _Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say...oh well._

"Sorry, but Els, you look sick. I don't think you should go out tonight." Anna suggested, following her sister into her room. Elsa scoffed at this.

"Anna, I get the feeling you just want some company because your afraid of the storm outside." The woman joked while grabbing a blouse out of her drawer. Anna gasped dramatically.

"Excuse me but I have not been afraid of thunderstorms since I was 10 thank you." She defended. As if on cue, a loud thunderous boom echoed through the apartment followed by a flash of lightning. This caused Anna to jump, making Elsa smirk in the process.

"You were saying?" She teased before returning her attention back to her clothes. "Anyway I'll only be out for a couple hours. If you don't want to be alone I can-"

"No Els, this isn't about me! It's about you. I don't want you to go out and feel even worse." Anna stressed. Elsa looked at her younger sister and smiled. Even though she didn't feel too well, Anna always had the ability to make her smile, even if she wasn't goofing around.

"Okay, you win. I'll stay in to preserve my health." She agreed. The younger girl sighed in relief.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna go and put some soup on for you. And when I get back, I expect to see you in your pajamas and under the covers."

And with that the girl spun around quickly before closing the door behind her, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"She's such a weirdo. But she's my little weirdo."

* * *

"Yeah I have a cold so Anna isn't letting me out." Elsa told her boyfriend through the phone. Tadashi chuckled.

"Well you better listen to her. Wouldn't want you getting into any trouble young lady." He joked.

"How can I afford not to? She's so bossy." Elsa said playfully. Just then, Anna came walking in with a tray that had a bowl of soup and bottled water. She rose an eyebrow.

"Are you two talking about me?"

"No." Both of them said causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She said playfully. "Here's your soup your highness."

Elsa giggled. "Why thank you dear peasant." She replied taking the tray. "Tadashi I'll call you back. I'm about to eat."

"Okay then, call if you need anything." He replied before hanging up. Elsa then began to eat her soup, blowing onto it in order to cool it down. The older girl then began to cough uncontrollably. Anna rushed to her sister's side and began patting her back gently. Elsa shook her head.

"No, I don't want-" *cough* *cough* *cough* "I don't want you getting sick. It's best if you stay in your room." The woman offered. Anna shook her head firmly while handing Elsa a water bottle.

"No can do, you need to be taken care of. Besides, if I catch a cold, I won't have to go to school on Monday." The girl joked as she plopped down on the end of Elsa's bed. The oldest rolled her eyes.

"You're so annoying." She said jokingly.

"I know!" Anna replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Elsa? You okay in there?" Anna asked, sitting beside the bathroom door. It all seemed to happen so fast. The girl was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when she saw her sister stumble out of her room and into the bathroom. Anna was quick to rush to the bathroom put found that the door was locked. When she called her sister's name, she would only hear her groaning and splashes in the toilet. Anna put two and two together and figured her sister was vomiting. She decided to quiet down in order to give her sister some peace. But then, all Anna could here behind the door was shuffling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elsa replied, her voice scratchy.

"Okay well, can I come in?"

"Uhh."

"Come on Els, don't do this." Anna pleaded, remembering the brief period of time when Elsa would lock Anna out of her room when they were younger. Elsa seemed to read Anna's mind and opened the door. Anna looked at her sister and noticed she looked tired.

"Hey, why don't you just go lay down? I'll take care of the bathroom." Anna said softly.

Elsa wanted to protest, but she knew she needed the rest. "Okay, I'm sorry I-"

"Shhhh. You're good, I just want you to get your rest. Now come on, off to bed you go." Anna told her with a hint of humor in her voice. She gently pushed her sister into her room and followed her in.

"Now if you need me, I'll be cleaning." Anna said as she tucked her sister in. The younger girl made her way to the door and with one last glance, shut it closed.

 _Anna? Cleaning? Wow I really do need to get some rest._ Elsa thought before falling asleep.

* * *

"But Elsaaaa..."

"Nope."

"C'mon yo-"

"Not happening."

"You're acting like a baby." Anna complained.

Elsa rose an eyebrow. "This coming from the girl who is still afraid of thunderstorms." She teased causing her sister to roll her eyes.

"Elsa if you take this medicine, you'll feel better." Anna bribed.

"You know I don't like pepto bismol. And besides, I have a cold, not diarrhea."

"But you also threw up."

"Whatever."

Anna groaned and then tapped her foot impatiently. Suddenly she gasped as her eyes widened. The girl quickly ran out of the room leaving Elsa to wonder what she was up to. A few minutes later, the girl came in with her phone, talking.

"Mom, Elsa won't take any pepto bismol even though she threw up." Anna tattled.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Anna!"

"Elsa dear, you've got to get over this animosity you have with pepto bismol. You want to feel better don't you?" Their mother, Iduna asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I do feel better mom. Anna is just trying to mess with me."

"Elsa, take a spoon of the pepto bismol bottle or so help me I'll fly over there a feed you myself." Iduna threatened.

Elsa sighed. "Mom, I'm a grown adult. But nonetheless I'll eat it so the two of you will stop worrying."

"Great! Well girls I've got to get back to editing these pictures, so I'll talk to the two of you later. I love you both."

"Love you too mom." The both said before Anna hung up. The younger of the two then grabbed a spoon off the tray and grinned mischievously. Elsa rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Anna happily placed the spoon in her sister's hand before grabbing the pepto bismol bottle in order to pour it in the spoon.

"Okay okay that's enough!" Elsa complained.

"Elsa, I haven't even poured it in yet." Anna said, giving her sister a deadpan.

"Oh." Elsa said, slightly embarrassed. She watched as her sister filled the spoon with the pink liquid. She held her nose in disgust. Once Anna was done, she placed the bottle down on the nightstand and sat down next to her sister.

"Eat up!" She teased which earned a glare from her sister.

"Okay, here it goes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so are you gonna drink or not?"

"Anna, you cannot rush this process."

The younger sibling rolled her eyes.

"You can no longer call me dramatic."

* * *

Elsa woke up the next day feeling like her usual self. No stomach aches, no fever, no nausea, she felt great! She rose out of her bed and stretched before making her way over to the door. Upon opening it, she found it nicely cleaned and tidy, not a hair out of place. Elsa found this odd seeing as on Saturdays Anna was always up with a bowl of cereal and watching tv. But today, she wasn't in the living room, despite it being pretty late in the morning, even for her. Elsa decided to investigate and walked over to Anna's door, knocking.

No reply. She cracked the door open just a bit to poke her head in. She seen her sister still in bed tangled with the sheets. "Anna?" She called softly. This caused her sister to stir slightly before speaking up.

"Els? I think I'm gonna have to stay home on Monday."

* * *

 **Alright and I'm done! I guess i'll go on to make this a one shot series. We'll see more characters through more chapters. If you'f like a scenario involving elsa anna tadashi etc just let me know in the reviews and i'll see what i can do. tell me what you think!**

 **Stay tuned**


End file.
